


Perfect

by herumtreiber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Embedded Video, Equus, Fanvids, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/pseuds/herumtreiber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Bad decisions, that's alright / Welcome to my silly life / Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood </em> from Perfect, by P!nk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lijahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijahlover/gifts).



> No copyright infringement intended. The clips belong to WB, BA, Equus producers among others.

 

**Storyline:** Harry and Draco fight throughout their school years, but they have a secret relationship. Draco sends letters to Harry through his irascible owl. Ron and Seamus disapprove. During Snape’s Sex Ed class, the teacher tells Harry to follow his dreams. Draco sends Harry a naughty origami letter, but he ruins the moment when he snickers.

Draco fights with Harry in the train and regrets that. In front of the mirror he has a vision - Harry with another man. This makes him reconsider the way he has treated Harry.

After the Final Battle, Harry becomes the Seeker for England. His friends cheer Harry when he faces Krum in the World Cup Final, but he falls from his broom due to sabotage. In the hospital, he sees Draco on TV. Later the two Seekers star on a play.

 

 

 

Direct link to youtube:

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yu8rRQsJZA>


End file.
